Forbidden Love
by Aria Belrose
Summary: After Kamui chose him over Xander, Ryoma was happy but how long will this happiness last as he started to fall in love with the gentle and shy white haired boy. However, Kamui is his younger brother, will Ryoma be able to hide his sinful feelings? - Contains Yaoi, False Incest and spoilers for Fire Emblem Fates, RyomaxM!Kamui
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: If you are not comfortable with the idea of incest or yaoi then please press the back button and leave.**

 **I do not own the rights to Fire Emblem Fates**

 **You have been warned.**

* * *

Forbidden Love

The army that represented and protect the kingdom of Hoshido, marched back to base camp after the confrontation against Nohr. The royal siblings had their spirits raised as their brother by blood who goes by the name of Kamui chose them over his other siblings from Nohr.

Dusk was settling in as the army was preparing base camp for the night, the captain who was also the oldest sibling of the Hoshidan Royalty, Ryoma and the oldest sister Honika were busy helping out. Honika let out a breath as she finished setting up a tent. Ryoma noticed and was concerned for her.

"Are you alright? Don't exhaust yourself." Ryoma calmly said while setting up another tent.

Hinoka smiled as she took a seat on the floor. "I'm alright brother, just a little tired after that skirmish with Nohr." She looked to the orange sky as she let her mind wander, "I wonder what would have happened if Kamui joined them instead…" She finished looking sad at the thought.

Ryoma blinked as the thought entered his mind. "I'm glad he didn't." He replied as he pictured the gentle white haired man in his mind. He smiled at the thought. "Where is Kamui anyway?" Ryoma questioned.

Hinoka sat up and blinked "I think he's with Sakura, picking flowers with her" As she finished she quickly stood up and started working more on the camp. After Ryoma finished another tent, he grabbed his sword and dusted off his armor.

"I'm going to go check on them, don't exhaust yourself sister." He replied to her as she nodded her head and quickly left the campsite to the Flower Field. At each step he took, the white haired male entered his mind as he imagined his smiles and eyes making his heartbeat increase.

Truth be told, Ryoma always made the kingdom and family his top priority in his life, he was the captain of the army and the oldest sibling of the royal family. He had no time for feelings like love in his life. However, that all changed when Kamui entered his life again as he was kidnapped from the family as an infant. His gut hurt as the thoughts increased, Kamui was his younger brother… It isn't right to have these feelings for a blood relative, but he couldn't help himself. Kamui just made him happy and it didn't hurt anyone as long as he kept these feelings to himself.

As the red samurai entered the flower fields, he scouted the area and found two figures sitting on the floor a few yards away, he quickly realized them to be Kamui and Sakura, Sakura is their little sister who was the innocent person he knew. Ryoma saw their smiles as they looked at the flowers and that gave him a smile, he continued walking towards them while looking towards the sky, admiring the scenery; the war between Hoshido and Nohr barely gave him these peaceful moments. However, it all ended when he heard a scream and he immediately recognized it as Sakura's voice and he looked at them from afar.

"Onii-san!" Sakura yelled in fear as Kamui fell to the floor, unconscious and Ryoma gasped and immediately sprinted towards the duo. Sakura caught Kamui and started to sob as Ryoma reached them.

"Sakura what happened to him!?" Ryoma kneeled down towards the duo and immediately scanned the boy for anything. Sakura stopped her sobbing and sadly looked up at Ryoma.

"I'm not sure… He was fine just a minute ago…" She quietly said and immediately started to sob again as tears fell down her cheeks. Ryoma started to comfort her and gently took Kamui into his arms. Everything seemed okay until he felt a wet spot on the man's back. His eyes widened as he saw blood soaking through the younger male's robe. Ryoma immediately picked the smaller male up bridal style and quickly turned around towards the direction of the campsite.

"Sakura we need to hurry back, Kamui needs help!" Ryoma ordered. Sakura after taking a few breaths nodded and stood up. They started to run back to camp while the sun started to set and the moon starting to rise. Ryoma looked at the unconscious male in his arms and his heart started to break. He started to remember the time when he himself got hurt in a skirmish with Takumi, his other brother. Kamui took care of his wounds and kept him company and reassured him with his gentle smile that Ryoma would be fine.

 _How did this happen?_ Ryoma questioned in his mind, and his eyes widened and he tightened his hold on Kamui. It must have been when Kamui was struck by Xander, the oldest of the Nohr Royalty, after Kamui chose us instead of them. _His wounds must have not been properly healed!_ His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a soft hand on his cheeks comforting him. He looked down and saw the gentle smile that his younger brother always gave to those he cherished but his eyes have lost their color and warmth. Ryoma refused to let his tears fall as crying was a sign of weakness and he didn't want Kamui to see that.

"…R-Ryoma… Ni-san..." Kamui quietly whispered but his eyes immediately shut from exhaustion. Ryoma couldn't help but still admire how beautiful he was but those thoughts aren't important right now. He quickly shushed the dying boy and started to run faster back to the campsite.

 _Please stay with me… I don't want to lose you…_

* * *

 **And that is chapter 1 of Forbidden Love**

 **Yes, I know that they aren't related but the characters don't know that until later. They won't find out until later on.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _As he ran faster and faster towards the campsite with his younger brother slowly dying in his arms, blood dripping down his armor, forever staining the lush green with crimson red. Ryoma couldn't breathe, he couldn't lose Kamui. He finally reached the base camp with Sakura behind him, he immediately called for help and the army rushed to get the prince in the older male's arms to the medic tent. However, when the white left his arms, Ryoma felt like he lost a part of himself. Ryoma's armor was completely covered in Kamui's blood._

 _Immediately after, Hinoka appeared before his side, with regret and despair evident on her face._

" _Ryoma… I don't think he's going to make it… the wounds are way too severe..." She slowly said to her older brother with sadness in her voice._

 _As the news hit him, Ryoma immediately dropped to his knees and started to cry. He lost the only person that he cherished with his heart._

 _Kamui was taken away from him._

 _He remembered the first time he laid his eyes on the young prince, the first day he arrived, the albino was very thin and tiny but adorable with the prettiest eyes Ryoma has ever seen. When he noticed him staring, the albino's cheeks flushed and Ryoma believed it was love at first sight._

" _Ryoma…"_

" _Ryoma-san…"_

" _Wake up!"_

Ryoma opened his eyes as the dream disappeared and he was back in reality. Cold sweat forming from his forehead while he laid on something soft, it was a futon, he looked around his surroundings. The location was dark but he had no doubt to where he was. He was in his personal tent with a pale Hinoka with her eyes widened looking like she's seen a ghost. "Are you alright? It seems like you were having a nightmare…" She quietly asked with concern in her voice.

He nodded and took a deep breath, calming himself down. He immediately looked at his younger sister and blinked.

"Is Kamui alright?" He asked nervously. Hinoka nodded and gestured for him to follow her to the medical tent.

"He's alive but he unfortunately has a severe wound from a sword on his back." Hinoka said while exiting Ryoma's tent, shining moonlight filled the tent as the flap opened. Ryoma desperate to see Kamui after his nightmare rushed out of the tent and went after Hinoka. He stopped as the moon came into his view.

 _The moon always reminded me of him._

He ended his thoughts and started to walk to where Kamui is.

He finally reached the medic tent, and coughed to let the others know he was coming in. As he entered, his heart immediately broke as he saw Kamui on a cot. His face was abnormally pale and eyes were shut, his breaths were uneven as well. As he examined the younger, he couldn't help but think of what he could've done to prevent this from happening. He walked closer towards the cot and kneeled down to be at Kamui's side. Hinoka and Sakura scanned Ryoma's face and both nodded towards eachother and silently walked out of the tent to give them some alone time. The tent was silent besides the sound of Kamui breathing quietly. Ryoma couldn't take this pain anymore and gently grabbed the albino's hand, the hand was soft and delicate but it was cold.

"Why did this have to happen to you…?" Ryoma whispered with despair in his voice.

"You're way too delicate to be in this war, why couldn't I protect you?" Ryoma couldn't stop the tears from falling down his cheeks as he stared down at the unconscious prince. He brought his other hand to slowly feel the others luminous hair, loving how soft it was, despite being a man. Ryoma felt his eyes dropping as he laid on the cot, his hand still together with his love. He slowly cried himself to sleep.

" _Don't be a fool Kamui! Those Hoshido bastards don't deserve you!" Xander barked in anger at Kamui as he had to make a decision on who he wanted to be with. He had to choose between the peace loving kingdom of Nohr, and the Kingdom aiming for conquest Nohr._

 _Ryoma couldn't help his heart ache as Kamui had the look of despair on his face. Time stood still as Kamui had to make his decision. His eyes were closed as his pale hair flowed in the breeze._

 _After a while, Kamui opened his eyes and immediately looked at Ryoma and smiled and walked towards him, Ryoma couldn't help but feel happy as Kamui chose Ryoma instead of Xander. However, the happy occasion quickly changed as Xander let out a roar of anger and immediately charged with his horse and slashed Kamui in the back with his sword. Kamui letting out a scream in pain as his back was decorated with scarlet._

 _Ryoma's eyes widened as he drew his sword and prepared for battle against these Nohr Bastards with Tsubaki, Hinoka and Sakura right behind him._

 _The tides of battle suddenly disappeared as Ryoma was surrounded by darkness, however, a bright light was behind him and he started walking towards it._

When Ryoma came to, he felt delicate fingers combing through his spiky long hair, his eyes widening when Kamui's face came into his vision, giving that gentle smile the albino had.

"R-Ryoma nii-san… I'm sorry did I wake you up?" Kamui softly whispered, Ryoma noticed that his eyes regained their lost color.

Without hesitating, Ryoma leaned forward from his side of the cot and wrapped his arms around the younger prince, hiding his tears as he thanked Naga that his beloved was alive.

"Please don't ever leave me Kamui." Ryoma choked out with desperation in his voice, and Kamui couldn't help but tear up as he saw Ryoma lacking the confidence that his older brother always had. Kamui blushed and laid his head on the others shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the samurai as a sign of reassurance.

"I'll always be with you Ryoma…" He replied with honesty in his voice. After a few minutes of hugging, they seperated and Kamui's chest felt light as he saw Ryoma staring at him adoringly, the albino gasped in surprised as he was gently lifted in the air by muscular arms, Ryoma smirked as he carried him bridal style, noticing his beloved's flushed cheeks.

"You're staying in my tent tonight, I'll take care of you until your wounds are healed." Ryoma said as he exited the medic tent while gently carrying the younger in his arms.

Kamui nodded tiredly as he curled into the warm and muscular chest as his mind starting to drift into unconsciousness.

"I'll always protect you Kamui, you're mine after all."


End file.
